1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to reduction of a number of navigation instructions presented to a user within an indoor navigation environment.
2. Information
Navigation systems are becoming more and more pervasive in today's market. A navigation system may be utilized to determine a route from a first location to a second location. In some navigation systems, a user may enter a start location and an end location into a mapping application, such as one of the different mapping applications commonly used on Internet websites.
Such navigation systems may be utilized by a person who is unfamiliar with a certain area and desires directions to a particular location. In the event that a destination is along a straight-line path from a user's starting location, directions may be provided to a user that are relatively easy to follow. However, in some scenarios, a user may request directions to a location that is not along a straight-line path and may require some changes in direction to arrive at a particular destination. Ease of use is a concern for navigation systems because a user is more likely to have difficulty following directions that are relatively complicated such as those involving several changes in direction along a path.